Let me at least say goodbye
by amberluvron
Summary: After the accident Mandy is able to see Grim again, but he is not quite there for a visit.


Mandy knew that getting into the car was a bad idea. Someone thing in the back of her mind told her something wasn't right, that she should turn around and walk home with Billy, but she had a Science project due tomorrow and the only way she could get it done was by getting home right away. Irwin was a careful driver, this she knew, plus he was so in love with her he would do anything to help. She had cut Grim free a few years ago when she discovered that she was growing up and the Grim Reaper didn't seem half as cool as he was when she was 10. She pondered the age for a minute, remembering the adventures that she had had, wishing she could go back to being so carefree. She didn't really need anyone now; one look at her would tell you that, she was strong and pretty, long blonde hair flowing and brown eyes that could search you inner soul. That didn't matter though; her life was so empty, so incomplete. Irwin started the car and drove away from the school; they passed Pudding, Junior, and Billy walking with Cheryl, Billy's new girlfriend. Cheryl annoyed Mandy she was so perfect and complete, everything Mandy was not.

They turned onto the highway and Irwin reached over to turn on the radio, classical music filling the car, he had not changed much. Mandy reached over and turned it off, she couldn't take it anymore. In front of them was a stop sign, but some people can't read so well. They stopped for a moment and then preceded across the road, suddenly the truck plowed into their side, Mandy's side. Her window shattered and the glass flew through the car, striking sharply at her flesh, making her bleed. The glass was in her eyes making her unable to see, the blood continued to drip down her face, it was over.

Suddenly she could see again, she could see the scene laid out before her. Irwin was crying hard, he had cuts on his arms and face, but nowhere near as bad as the girl lying motionless next to him. It was her, she gasped as she noticed the blood dripping through her blonde hair, soon the police pulled up, there was chaos everyone though she was dead.

"No," she shouted, "I'm not dead, I'm right here."

"They can't hear you Mandy," Came a voice from behind her, "Your time has come."

Mandy whipped around to see a tall black shadow standing behind her, he had a large scythe in his hand and a solemn look on his face.

"Grim," Mandy cried running up to him, "I missed you so much, please help me, tell them I'm not dead."

"I don't lie Mandy," He said coldly.

"No," Mandy whispered softly," I can't be dead yet."

"Oh," Grim said in a knowing voice, "That's right you're not dead, yet."

Mandy placed her head in her hands, then suddenly she realized that her hands were different, smaller, less strong, and there were no millions of rings covering her fingers.

"Grim," Mandy asked, "Why are my hands so different."

"Well," He answered, "When one dies they are returned to the happiest age of their life, for you it was when you were 10, and you had a life, you were complete."

"No," Mandy argued, "I wasn't complete."

"Oh cut it out Mandy," Grim said forcefully, "you were, you just never bothered to find it out, you had everything but you gave it up. You dismissed me, you refused to speak to Billy, you turned Irwin away."

Listening to Grim made everything that she did sound so stupid, on tear fell down her cheek and fell into the car below her, mixing with Irwin's tears that were falling over her dead body.

"Can't I at least say goodbye to Billy," Mandy asked softly.

'Don't' worry," Grim replied, "You'll be seeing him very soon."

"What do you mean?"

"In three days," Grim said quietly, "Billy will find that it is too hard to go on without you, he will lay out every pill in his cupboard and slowly take each one."

"I can't let him do it," Mandy shouted at him, "Can't you stop it."

"I can only control what happens after death, I can't control who dies and who doesn't. Now come along Mandy your holding up my schedule"

Mandy slowly followed Grim away from her destroyed life, with the promise that she would see every on again. In the car below Mandy's heart stopped beating.


End file.
